


The Man Behind The Curtain

by JustAnotherOtaku48



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Humor, Beacon Academy, Childhood Friends, Drama, Friendship, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Possession, Pre-Canon, Pre-RWBY, School, Secrets, Sharing a Body, Silver Eyes, Spoilers: Volume 6 (RWBY), Team STRQ doesn't appear till later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherOtaku48/pseuds/JustAnotherOtaku48
Summary: Who was he before he was Ozpin?Glynda, Bartholomew, and Peter have noticed their friend acting a bit odd lately. He's been spacing out more and more, and has started to occasionally whisper to himself when he thinks no one is around. The trio finally decides enough is enough and that they're going to find out exactly whats going on.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Man Behind The Curtain

Sunlight peaked through the window, casting it's glow all around the room and onto the bedridden old man. The gold rays blanketed him in a warm light giving him the feeling of bliss that he loved so much. He could imagine himself lying in a grassy field, laying there quietly as the soft wind blew around him. The sun’s ray falling directly onto him making his skin seemingly gleam while he closed his eyes and reveled into the feeling of safety and happiness it brought him.

Why couldn’t it be real? He desperately wished he could just lay down in the daylight and feel the world disappear around himself. The silence would give him a kind greeting as he slipped into a peaceful sleep and disappeared forever. But reality was harsh, he would never be able to rest. As soon as he slipped into darkness ready to let go he would be yanked back into the light, and when he opened his eyes he’d be someone new. How many times has this happened? How many unfortunate men with similar ideals about the world had the curse tied him to, gracing them the cruel task that he bore.

The Last King of Vale...

That’s what he was called now, but before the sun sets on the western horizon The King of Vale would fade into obscurity just as all the names before him. Then he’d be someone new, but at the same time he’d be the very same person he was. Well, the very same people he was and will always be. The king felt his eyelids grow heaver and heavier as the sound of the wind chimes outside his window faded. It was time… Time to say goodbye to this body, this life and bloom into a new one. He wants so badly for his eyes to never open again once they shut, yet at the same time he wants to awake once more and continue his mission with an unstoppable determination.

He couldn’t leave this world and it’s people at her mercy. Mercy, ha! She had no mercy. Not for a long time. The slightest thought of the Remnant completely at her control gave him a sick feeling, but it also gave him a the perseverance to continue for as long as she still existed. The darkness surrounds him as he feels himself and the countless other souls he was blended with being pulled away from the waking world. A soft sigh escaped his mouth before he was consumed by the endless blackness around him.

And for a moment... Just a moment, he felt at peace.


End file.
